Unexpected
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Fae x Sebastian In this one this is Faes side of view on what happens before and after Sebastian proposal and there's a little one on a way! But Fae and Sebastian isn't married yet! Uh oh. What are these love birds going to do? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Lady Fae rubs her hands on her belly wanting more then anything but for her baby girl to come out healthy. She loves the little child growing in her almost as much as she loves the father of her baby girl. But she can't help but think of the what ifs. She knows Sebastian loves her and cares about her but a baby can rip a relationship into the mud. Just this little girl being born could take away her position as the queens lap dog. Apportion is out of the question. She won't end this babies life just so Sebastian won't break up with her. Especially not for a position, this child means the world to her. She could say it was rape but then her baby would be hated for such a lie. Which she doesn't want that either. She doesn't know that Sebastian plans to marry her actually planned to marry her before she became pregnant. She doesn't know he has a ring ready She doesn't know that he has everything set up either. All she knows is she's pregnant and she's going out tonight.

A few hours later her fears are melted away after a romantic night and proposal now the problem of the people of England. Image is everything, she is back in front of the mirror rubbing her belly the ring laying on her hand. She should be in bed resting but the baby and her position lay heavy in her mind. She could say she was kidnapped, which isn't a lie she was. But she wasn't rapped, Sebastian saved her and later that night well let's just say the baby was conceived. They didn't know until Sebastian found her for a week straight being ill. But she didn't feel sick at all. She was fine all day, so Sebastian checked her over and found out she was pregnant with his baby. But saying it is someone else's child would have him breaking up with her for sure. Besides its just not true. Sure she was hit and kicked and left to rot until she should be sold but this baby is his. Sebastian comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Mi'lady in your condition you should be in bed, resting staying off your feet. Not to mention letting those nasty wounds heal. You hadn't let me clean them for a while." says Sebastian

"Sorry yes I know. I don't want to risk falling ill or an infection getting to our child. I'm just thinking about my position and the baby. We aren't even married yet!" says Fae

"But we will my kitten." says Sebastian

"But they don't know that." says Fae

"They will. " says Sebastian

"When?!" says Fae

"Whenever you choose" says Sebastian

"Yeah then they'll tear you to shreds thinking your just marrying me because of our baby girl." says Fae

"Let them. Our family means more to me then my reputation. Besides, " starts Sebastian, removing her eyepatch "I'm bound to you more ways then they could ever imagine."

"True" says Fae

"So please let me tend to you and come to bed" says Sebastian

"Alright alright" says Fae

"Thank you" says Sebastian

"What if they put a bounty on our child?" asks Fae

"That would be their last mistake." says Sebastian


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

News about lady Fae's engagement and baby reaches ears everywhere. The woman love it and find it romantic, the men not so much. It's basically half and half in the town, half the team love them and think it's wonderful, the other half condemn the child and want it dead. This is just too overwhelming for a pregnant mother right now. Fae lays in bed with Sebastian and just bawls her eyes out wondering what she's going to do. The pressure is just too much for her right now, on top of planning their wedding too. It breaks Sebastian's heart seeing his kitten so heartbroken over this. He decides to give Fae a whole week alone just him and her, Meyrin helped him plan the whole trip. She finds the whole thing so romantic and sweet, and loves to see Lady Fae happy. Fae crashes in bed and cries herself to sleep her belly wrapped around her arms. She knows that Sebastian is taking her away for a week, but it doesn't make people go away and newspapers go away. Meyrin sneaks into her room and packs her bags up including outfits for the beach. No one would dare bother the love birds where their going. It's suppose to be closed but the owner of the beach agreed to let Sebastian and Fae have it for a week, just them. Next morning Fae wakes up and gets talked into getting dressed.

"Sebastian, what good will this trip do?" says Fae, not feeling up to it.

"I promise you, kitten. It will do all sorts of good. Just you and me before our wedding day." says Sebastian,

"..." says Fae

"Doesn't that sound, great?" he says with the smile she loves

"Yeah it does" says Fae

Sebastian smiles and helps her into the car. She snuggles into him holding his hand, he gives her hand a squeeze before driving off. He has her close her eyes half way there and when they get there she opens her eyes and gasps.

"Do you like it, mi'lady?" asks Sebastian

"I love it! the house, the beach it's stunning. But it's closed." says Fae

"And ours, not for a day but a whole week" says Sebastian

"Are you serious?!" asks Fae, in shock

"I am completely serious"says Sebastian

She smiles ear to ear and takes Sebastian's arm when he offers it. He leads her to the beautiful house, and the beach. For a whole week, it's nothing but a wonderful relaxing time. Sebastian still cooks both of their meals and sits with her at dinner after pulling out her chair for her. There's no newspapers to grab, no angry phone calls, no mean comments when they go to the nearby town. Sebastian even gives her what she wants and holds her hand out in public without fear of mean comments. Then at night either in the bed or on the beach they cuddle closely he has both arms around her and she's listening to his heartbeat. They just fall asleep there, it's exactly what Fae needed some time away from it all. No talk about the wedding, no talk about murders, rape, bounty's on her and their child. Though they do talk about their child and stuff that they don't really sit down and talk about. Fae couldn't wish for anything better than this. And somewhere in the talking and cuddling in night they fall asleep right where they lie. All too soon for the lovebirds it's time for them to head back to the house, but they wait for night time to return to home. Fae bites her lip and kisses Sebastian in front of their shared room, he blinks and kisses her back with a smile. After a while he has to break it so Fae can breath, he lets her just holding her close. When she catches her breath she smiles and wraps her arms around him and looks up at him.

"Thank you so much for this week. " says Fae

"It was no problem, doll" says Sebastian

"I loved it, and I love you."says Fae

"And I love you too." says Sebastian

She smiles and they both go off to bed leaving unpacking for morning and another night of them tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It has been several months since then, Fae is in her second trimester and around 4-5 months pregnant. Sebastian is beyond exhausted right now, of course not as badly as Fae, who can't really sleep and the morning sickness is starting to slow down a bit. She's getting a lot bigger than she was. It is morning and Sebastian helps Fae get up for breakfast. Their morning routine has changed a lot. They no longer get her dressed first, and when she finally does get dressed she doesn't wear her corset. She's really worried about wearing one, so just doesn't wear one. Sebastian holds her hand and leads her to her favorite chair in the library and gives her breakfast.

"Thank you, my love. " says Fae

"You are quit welcome." says Sebastian

"What is on the agenda, today?" says Fae

"A short day, kitten. We are working toward bed rest, you already say that our child is wearing you out half way through the day" says Sebastian

"You're child is trying to kill me and the baby can't even kick yet!" says Fae

"We're taking it slow. I promise you, the baby isn't trying to kill you. Just finish the work you can today and by noon we will relax here." says Sebastian

"You promise?" asks Fae, sounding hopeful

"I promise." says Sebastian

"Then can I not get dressed until after my work is finished? " asks Fae

"It that is your wish, then yes you don't have to get dressed yet." says Sebastian

"Thank you." says Fae, happily

Fae finishes her breakfast and sets to work, as does Sebastian and everyone else does in the Phantomhive house. Fae at least get's half of her work done before Sebastian has her lunch ready and almost the whole house completely ship shape, leaving Meyrin and Finny to take care of the house while Sebastian goes to Fae. He stops her from work, letting her finish for the day. She smiles and finishes her last page for the day and goes to eat the lunch prepared for her.

"So I am done for the day, my love?" asks Fae

"Yes, doll. " says Sebastian

"Great!" exclaims Fae

Sebastian smiles and lets her eat her lunch happily. When she finishes her food she let's Sebastian take her upstairs to get dressed. He slips off her nightgown for her and as he starts to pull down her dress over her belly he feels something hit his hand.

"Hmm" says Sebastian, quiet shocked.

The baby kicks again and he smiles ecstatic at what he just felt.

"Doll did you just feel that?" asks Sebastian.

"I did! Did our baby just kick?!" ask Fae, ecstatic as well

"Yes, our baby indeed just kick." he replies happily.

"This is amazing! Our child is kicking. Ow! and hard." says Fae, rubbing her belly.

"I know it hurts now but later this pain will be worth it, I promise."says Sebastian

"I know it will." says Fae, with a smile.

After getting dressed, Sebastian helps her to her favorite chair and gets her feet on a foot stole letting her relax and keep swelling down.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Since they already know the sex of the baby, today Sebastian and Fae are taking the day off to do two things and at least get one of them done. One: Plan for the wedding, and two: to get the nursery ready for the baby. Since Fae's room is big enough for three people Sebastian has been converting half of the room to a nursery for their child. While that has been going on, Sebastian and Fae have been sharing his room. Sebastian is almost completely done making the nursery, the construction part anyways. He takes Fae out for some baby shopping today. They can continue planning for the wedding another date and time. They start with necessities such as crib, changing table, rocking chair, diapers, a trash can for the diapers, bottles, bibs, clothes, baby wipes, binkies, strollers, carseat, bassinet, blankets, and high chair. Then work their way down to baby they are covering the baby needs, which is a lot easier said then done. Fae knew her mother and father would want her to use the same crib she had as a baby, she actually planned on it too. Unfortunately that crib was destroyed in a fire, so by talking to Tanaka they find out who made the crib and found out that he is still alive.

"Hello? Can I help- ah! Lady Fae. Getting big now aren't we. I remember your mother coming in here when she was pregnant with you. How can I help you today?" asks the Shopkeeper

"Hello, I have a request for you actually" says Fae

"What exactly is that?" asks Shopkeeper

"You remember the crib you made for my mother and father? " asks Fae

"I do, as if it was yesterday that I made it." says the Shopkeeper

"I wanted my child to sleep in that same crib when she was born, but unfortunately the fire destroyed it." says Fae

"Ah yes, I heard about that fire. My deepest apologies for you're loses." says the Shopkeeper

"Thank you. I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind making an exact replica of the crib for me?" asks Fae

"For you my dear, I would be honored. In three weeks time and you're crib shall be ready. Please be free to look at our new changing tables while were here, and I'll go look into your crib and making the replica. You and fiance just call if you find something and you can have it as well. I will have it and the crib sent to you." says the Shopkeeper

"Thank you so much." says Fae

"You are quite welcome." says the Shopkeeper

He goes onto the back, while Fae and Sebastian go and look for a changing table. They find the perfect one and tell the shopkeeper, after ordering and paying for both. They go on and shop for the other necessities for their baby. They stop at a nearby cafe for lunch as they finish up, for the day for lunch. Then continue shopping for the baby and go out for dinner before returning home for the night. Three weeks have passed and Sebastian finishes up the nursery after the shopkeeper drops off the crib and the changing table. Sebastian then has Fae close her eyes and takes her to the finished nursery. She opens her eyes and gasps at the sight, it's exactly how she pictured the nursery but ten times better. She hugs Sebastian as tears of joy goes down her face.

"Thank you. It's so beautiful. I love it." says Fae

"I'm glad you do." says Sebastian, smiling hugging her back.

"I'm sure the baby will too. I love you." says Fae

"I love you too." says Sebastian


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **The day the lovebirds got married was one of Fae's favorite days of her life, she loved every minute of it, it was a small wedding with those close to them both being there. They even honeymooned on the beach, the same place where Sebastian took Fae for a relaxing week just the two of them. The two are in bed asleep tonight and are waiting for the baby to come any day now, it's really cutting down to the wire. Then the day of the baby's birth came while they were asleep. Fae wakes up and feels a sharp pain in her stomach and immediately finds out what happens when she feels her water break below her.**

 **"** **Shit! Sebastian, baby wake up!" says Fae**

 **Sebastian jolts awake and looks over at Fae in the eyes unsure on what is happening right now.**

 **"** **Fae? What's wrong?" asks Sebastian, then he feels the wetness on the bed and knows immediately what is going on.**

 **He hurries and wakes Meyrin up to help out and she gets everything prepared and holds Fae's hand. While Sebastian gets down to catch their baby girl and get her cleaned up. When everything's ready Sebastian gives Fae, the green light to go ahead and start pushing. Fae nods and starts pushing with Meyrin holding her hand telling her encouraging words. Hearing Lady's Fae's screams of pain the boys come running and Fae yells at them to leave the room turning red then goes back to give birth to her baby girl. Twelve hours of labor later, Fae lays back on her pillow crying from the pain.**

 **"** **Sebastian, I can't do it! I can't! It hurts to much baby. Oh God." says Fae, frustration**

 **"** **You can do this, doll. You got it this far, just a little more you can do this, she's almost here! Just hang in there for me. One big push and she'll be here." says Sebastian**

 **"** **How in the hell are you so calm?! We're about to be responsible for another life!" says Fae**

 **"** **I'm calm because I believe in us. It'll be hard but we'll get through this. Now push!" says Sebastian, not meanly or coldly.**

 **Fae screams and gives it one more push, that one push did the trick as a little girl comes to life. Sebastian smiles, and holds his daughter for the first time ever cutting the umbilical cord. He gets her cleaned up and helps his new daughter into his wife's arms. Fae smiles and holds her baby girl in her arms. The little girl has a lot of Sebastian's features from face structure to the smile on her face. She has her mother's hair color and bright eyes but they are red like her father's. She looks a lot like her mother though, beautiful in everyway. Sebastian smiles and comes over to his small family.**

 **"** **Hi baby girl, I'm your mama and that handsome man over there is your father. Shh.. Shh. I love you so much baby." says Fae**

 **"** **She's so cute, what are you naming her?" asks Meyrin**

 **Fae looks up at Sebastian who nods in a "you pick way".**

 **"** **Okay her name is…Opal. Baby Opal" says Fae, smiling**

 **Meyrin shood the boys away after Fae let them see her. She knew Fae would need rest and that the small family would want to be alone. Sebastian held his daughter and walked around with her after Fae fell asleep singing to his beautiful baby girl, Fae woke up in the middle of it and listened to it with a smile on her face. She listened and didn't say another word about it. She loved every minute of it. The first week was the hardest but the most peaceful, no one knew about the baby for a good three weeks. When the news reached the air, a lot of people tried to get into the Phantomhive household to meet baby girl Opal Phantomhive. Though Fae and Sebastian didn't have it, they didn't want their baby in the spotlight. After the reporters gave up everything went back to peaceful.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Fae and Sebastian is waiting till Opal is a bit older to take her out until they introduce her to the world. They're also trying to think of excuses for their daughter's fast growing speed. She's already so big and growing quick. Though no one will dare tell Fae that and face her wrath, she's very sensitive when it comes to her daughter growing up. Like all parents she wants her little one to stay little forever no matter how tall and how quick she is. She's already twice the size of a five month old, thanks to her demon half of her body. Her human half however is like any five month old just discovering things in this big world and needed to be taken care of like a regular baby. They also decide to wait until Opal is old enough to understand that she's different for children her same age, not only in height. For now, the new parents are enjoying the small things of having their little baby. On top of size her learning mechanism is faster than a normal baby, which is to be just started crawling last week, but she still has a tough time with that. Fae gushes every day seeing her smart baby girl growing up, so don't Sebastian. Lady Fae has to run a couple errands to make the house baby proof so they can show their baby around the house more than the little girl knows. On top of that get ready for when their little one starts to crawl and accidently stick fingers in sockets, etc. Though it takes Fae a lot longer than usual to leave, she's not ready to let her baby go and leave her alone with Sebastian for the first time. She kisses Opal's forehead and smiles when Opal coos at her.

"Fae, I promise doll, she'll be fine. I can take care of my daughter." says Sebastian

"I know, it's just this is the first time leaving my daughter. I've never done it before. I left enough milk bottles for her, I'll be back soon. I love you both." says Fae

"We love you too." says Sebastian, giving his wife a kiss.

She smiles and leaves with Meyrin. Sebastian cuddles his baby girl and spends some time with her when there's a big bang in the kitchen. Sebastian sighs after soothing his poor crying child, she's set in her playpen.

"Daddy will be right back, he has to take Uncle Baldroy's dynamite away from him." says Sebastian, thinking how strange it still is to say that. He remember's months ago when he first saying: "Daddy".

A few months before:

Opal was really fussy and wouldn't take a nap for her mama. Sebastian was there for Opal and did take care of her as well. But first three months Opal was mama's little girl, she kinda wanted her daddy but at the same time she just wanted her mama. One day that changed, for the past month Sebastian has been the only one to calm Opal and calm Fae's fear of their child hating her. Opal really loved her parents dearly but there was times she wanted one or the other. This time she wanted her daddy. Fae was exhausted and in real need of a nap.

"Fae? how about I take her?" asks Sebastian

"You're probably busy" says Fae

"I will never be too busy for my child or for you. You look like you could use a nap, please let me take care of her." says Sebastian

"Alright, my love. She needs one though. She hasn't been able to sleep unless you're with her holding her. Maybe you can do that thing you do and help our child sleep." says Fae, exhausted.

She hands Opal over to Sebastian, she hates the idea of leaving her baby to sleep, but she can't help her baby if she can't think straight. Besides, Sebastian's her father, they need to bond as well. She kisses both of their foreheads and heads to take a nap. Opal wails on and Sebastian holds her close. She can hear her daddy's heartbeat and starts calming down a bit.

"Shh shh, daddy's here. Daddy's got you." says Sebastian

He freezes and looks down at the little girl in his arms. Did he just say what he thinks he said? He thinks about it and realizes that he did. He blinks again and thinks about it but sees his little girl smiling at him. He smiles right back thinking: "Well I am a daddy now. I won't deny this little girl to call me as such.". He cuddles her and lets his little girl, once again listen to the sounds of his heartbeat. It's not long before she is out cold against his chest, heaven help the person who dares takes her from her daddy's arms and wakes her up. Heck will be paid if anyone wakes her up.

Back to now:

Sebastian finishes up and goes back into the livingroom to find Opal trying to escape to get to her daddy. She looks up at him and pouts in a way that says: "You were gone way too long!" Sebastian smiles at the cuteness that is this little girl and scoops her up.

"I'm sorry, Opal. I'm here now. How about some lunch and a little nap, hmm?" says Sebastian

Opal coos and snuggles into her daddy's chest. Sebastian smiles and prepares Opal's bottle for her. He returns to the living room and sits in the rocking chair holding her close feeding her. He sings to her as he feeds her, she finishes the bottle and her baby food as well. Sebastian cuddles his little girl, Opal snuggles into his warmth as far in as she can get. Anything to listen to his heartbeat. She yawns and falls asleep not long after. He smiles and gets comfortable falling asleep himself. Fae and Meyrin come back and smile at the scene they see: father and daughter fast asleep in the chair in the livingroom. Fae takes a blanket and covers them both up, then goes with Meyrin to get to work on quietly babyproofing the whole house, even Finny helps.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

On a big poster out front where Meyrin is looking at some of the post where she would cross off "jobs" she'd take and call the person who's giving her the job. Simply going through memory lane, she looks on at a wanted poster she never wanted to see. There's a picture right next to her young mistress there with Opal's picture from the day she was born in the world over a year ago. The Wanted poster reads:

 ** **Wanted:****

 ** **Opal Phantomhive- Michaelis****

 ** **(picture of Opal)****

 ** **Dead****

 ** **Reward: $ 100,000,000****

Meyrin almost drops her groceries, she knows people will see this soon. She just saw the guy who posted it. She doesn't know what to do, besides tell Sebastian and Lady Fae about the bounty on Lady Opal. She knows she can't let that guy get away just in case he plans to take it in his own hands to do so. She puts the groceries down by the pile and finds the guy who posted the bounty, she grabs him and leads him into a dark alley pinning him against the wall, one gun to his temple and one to his heart. Her glasses are on top of her head and she's glaring at him. He's really scared wondering what's going on.

"W-who are you?" asks the boy, with the posters.

"I am a proud servant of the Phantomhive Household and you have ten seconds to tell me why you put a poster with Lady Opal on it!" hisses Meyrin, normal accent

" *gulp* Look I'm just the messenger, do I plan on taking the job? Yeah I do. But I need the money man, killing a baby is easy money-eep!" says the boy

Meyrin pressed both guns in deeper her look getting deeper.

"Any enemy of the Phantomhive's is mine. It is my duty to get rid of scum like you. Who is your employer?" demands Meyrin

"I-I don't know his name, no one does. Only three applied you can easily get the people who are getting hired for the job all three will be there in an hour. Here! Take the cards of my employer, I'm sorry!" says the boy

"I will take the cards, but I can't let you live." says Meyrin, taking all the cards and while she's at it all the posters. "How many of these are up?"

"Only one" says the boy, he's shaking and quivering he's really scared right now.

"I got what I needed." says Meyrin, with that she kills the boy dead

She looks down at him, he couldn't be more than twenty-two. She sighs sadly and gets rid of the body along with the posters. She goes into a nearby bathroom and gets rid of any evidence except for the cards. She picks up the groceries and takes the poster before anyone else sees it. She got lucky and found it first, she won't anyone else try to take this job. She fixes her glasses and starts running home keeping a tight grip on the groceries and on the cards making sure nothing get lost. She has to tell Lady Fae and Sebastian before anyone is hired for the job. She gets there and puts the groceries on the counter telling Baldroy to put them away. Cards in hand she hurries up and goes into the nursery. Fae and Sebastian and Opal are there together playing with their baby. They look up hearing Meyrin's deep breathing, in a deep breath she tells them what happened. Fae picks up Opal and holds her close and Sebastian gets really mad.

"Let me see those cards, Meyrin." says Sebastian

Meyrin hands over the cards to Sebastian.

"What are you going to do?" asks Fae

"I'm getting rid of them, today." says Sebastian

Fae wouldn't even try to stop him on this. She knows that their first and last mistake was targeting their baby.

"Come home safe" says Fae

"I will. Meyrin, get Baldroy, Finny, and Tanaka and guard the house by any means necessary. I'll be back later." says Sebastian

"Right away!" says Meyrin, and she's off

Sebastian wraps his arms around Fae and Opal giving them both a kiss.

"I love you both. " says Sebastian

"We love you too" says Fae

"Dada wuv ou." says Opal, blowing kisses at him

He smiles and gets serious nobody, and that means nobody targets his family and gets away with it, especially alive. He gets the address on the card and heads out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Sebastian followed the path at high demon speed to go find the people who want to kill his daughter. They won't get far though, Sebastian won't let that happen. He gets there and doesn't waste time with the doorbell, he just burst into the place, he is far from mad right now and no one smart would dare stand in his way. Though these guys don't care and do try to fire at Sebastian, Sebastian lands behind them all and wastes no time killing them. He hurries up the stairs killing any and all that stand in his way. This is about his baby girl and there will be hell to pay over her and his wife. No one is ever going to lay a hand on any of them. Never again will he stand by and let anyone harm his girls. He gets up to the office and kicks the door open and comes in seeing three men applying for the job.

"A fourth? Wow, in such a short time as well" says the Boss

"Not exactly, I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Your friends seem to know me well and are very smart to raise their guns." says Sebastian, taking a step forward.

"Hmm. You don't look familiar are you one of my enemies?" asks Boss

"I'm worse than any enemy you'll ever meet." says Sebastian, his eyes glowing purple-red and looking more cat than human

This scared them all quickly, not that Sebastian cared, Sebastian didn't even seem to take notice to the bullets coming at him at a high speed. He was quick to kill the ones planning on taking the job and gets to the boss who is quivering in his chair.

"W-what are you! You're not human" says Boss

"Correct." says Sebastian

He takes a look at the picture of his daughter on his desk and almost growls before attacking him. It's not long before he's dead, he leaves nothing but the "wanted poster" and the main guys card as a warning to all who dare try to kill Opal Phantomhive. He takes out the rest of the boss's lackies before returning home. He takes a shower to get rid of the smell of blood off of him before going to the nursery, where Opal runs straight to him. She smiles and hoists her up holding her close.

"Dada!" says Opal, happily.

"Yeah. Daddy's home. Baby girl no one will ever harm you." says Sebastian

That's music to Fae's ears she comes right over and kisses Sebastian. Sebastian smiles and kisses her right back. She was getting really worried about him. He holds them both really quick glad to be home.

"Let's grab something to eat, yes?" asks Sebastian

Opal claps all cute.

"Yeah, baby. That sounds really good." says Fae, smiling

"Good. I'm glad" says Sebastian, smiling

The End


End file.
